Sleepover!
by Rraz45
Summary: Bulla has invited her friends over for a sleep over. But can her friends handle a night in Capsule Corp? One-shot. Review!


Sleep Over!!!

"Hey Pan!" Marron shouted to her close friend. Pan turned around and greeted her good friend.

"Marron, Pan!" Kiana and Lucy ran over to the two girls.

"Hey whats up?" Pan asked.

"Well," Kiana began.

"Hey there," Bulla called over to the girls.

"Hey Bulla," the girls greeted.

"I was wondering if you would want to come over to a sleep over at my house tonight?" Bulla asked her friends.

"Ya that sounds awsome," Kiana and Lucy rrsponded.

"I'm in," Marron spoke.

"Me two," Pan added.

"Cool. We'll meet at my house around six. Catch you later," Bulla said as she ran into the school.

The other girls followed her soon after.

Bulla couldn't wait to get out of school. She had to get ready for her slumber party tonight. She flew home at top speed.

Bulla was greeted by her mother.

"Hi sweety how was school today?" Bulma asked her daughter.

"Fine mom. The girls are coming over tonight for a sleep over," Bulla explained.

"Alright. But your father wants to train you for an hour before Goku arrives," Bulma told her daughter.

"Ok, I'll go get changed," Bulla rolled her eyes and walked up stairs and into her room.

Bulla's training with her father was the same as usual. She couldn't wait for the girls to come which was in an hour. She searched the kitchen for all the snacks she wanted tonight.

"Perfect," Bulla spoke out loud.

The door bell rang.

"I got it," Trunks shouted.

"No I got it," Bulla shouted back as she ran to the front door. Trunks managed to open the door, but was shoved away by his little sister.

"Sorry Trunks," Bulla giggled.

Trunks rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey Bulla," Lucy said, still standing in the door way.

"Oh hey Lucy come in," Bulla moved out of the way to let her friend enter.

The two teenage girls walked up to Bulla's room.

"You never going to guess what happened to me today," Lucy began. Bulla was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"Bulla. Pan, Marron, and Kiana are here," Bulma screeched.

"Okay Mom," Bulla shouted back. The two girls headed downstairs to greet the others.

A large boom and some one crashing down into the hallway scared everyone.

"Grandpa!" Pan shouted as she ran to her grandfather.

"Goku look what you did to my house. Where's Vegeta," Bulma demanded.

Goku waved to Pan and pointed up to the large whole in the roof. There was Vegeta floating a few feet in the air.

"Vegeta get over here right now!" Bulma screamed.

Lucy and Kiana were nervous at the sight before them.

"What woman," Vegeta asked when he floated down next to Goku.

"I told you to train in the gravity room. Look what you did," Bulma yelled pointing to the whole in her roof.

"It's not my fault Bulma. Trunks and Goten got in our way," Vegeta explained.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked away mumbling curses. Vegeta and Gou shrugged their shoulders and flew out of the whole to finish their spar.

"Sorry about that," Bulla apologized. Kiana and Lucy had wide eyes (anime style) and looked at Bulla.

"Well lets go upstairs," Bulla suggested.

The five girls returned to Bulla's room.

"Oh my god guess what," Lucy began.

"What," Marron asked.

"Jared asked me out today," Lucy explained.

"Really," Bulla added.

"Yea. He says he like me alot. He says I'm one of the prettiest girls he had ever scene," Lucy finished as she threw her long red hair over her shoulder.

Bulla had to admit Lucy was pretty. Lucy had long red hair that was shoulder length. She had big brown eyes that went naturally with her skin tone (Not pale, but tan). She had an average figure and knew how to use it.

"Cool maybe you and Jared can go on a double date with me and Keith," Kiana giggled.

Pan, Marron, and Bulla rolled their eyes because they were still single.

"So do you like anyone Pan?" Marron asked. Pan replied with a blush.

Before Pan could answer, Trunks and Goten walked into Bulla's room.

"Hi Trunks," Pan greeted.

"Hey Pan," Trunks greeted back.

"Hello Uncle Goten," Pan greeted her uncle.

"Oh hey Pan," Goten replied.

"Bulla, do you have any senzu beans," Trunks asked his sister.

"I do why?" Bulla asked as she grabbed two senzu beans from her dresser.

"Well Dad and Goku have been sparing and it got a little too serious," Trunks explained. Bulla handed the two senzu beans to her brother. Trunks and Goten said thanks and closed the door behind them.

"Anyways, so Pan who do you like," Lucy butted in.

"Isn't it obvious," Kiana responded. Pan immedialty began to blush.

"Oh don't bug her about it," Bulla cutted in.

"Hey maybe Bulla doesn't want to tell Pan that she likes her-," Kiana began.

"Don't you dare say it," Bulla threatened the brunette.

"Oh why not just say it. Like we are going to tell anyone. What happens in this room stays in this room," Marron spoke out.

"Fine," Pan spoke.

"I guess," Bulla said.

"So who do you like Pan?" Marron asked.

Kiana and Lucy looked at one another and giggled.

"Ok. I like Trunks," Pan said really fast.

Bulla was shocked by her best friend's confession.

"Now Bulla it's your turn. Who do you like?" Marron asked trying to ignore the fact that Pan likes her ex.

"Well," Bulla began.

"Bulla likes Goten," Kiana stated.

"You like my Uncle Goten?" Pan asked as the news hit her.

"Yes," Bulla responded as she stuffed the rest of the chips in her mouth.

"That's so cute," Marron spoke.

Bulla just rolled her eyes.

The girls continued to eat and gossip over the next few hours. It was midnight and the girls were still gossiping.

"I can't believe she did that with him," Marron spoke.

"Ya, what can you say," Lucy replied.

"Hey we are out of food," Kiana spoke out.

"Well we'll go get the rest of the cookies out of the fridge," Lucy and Kiana spoke as they walked out of Bulla's room.

They walked down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen when they heard a noise. The two girls hid in the cupord in the kitchen when someone entered the kitchen. It was Bulla's mom, Bulma. She was wearing lingerie and walking towards the fridge.

"Is that Bulla's mom?" Lucy asked. Kiana nodded her head.

But before anyone could react, Vegeta walked in. He saw Bulma bending over in the fridge and slapped her butt.

Bulma grabbed the whip cream and closed the fridge.

"Hey what was that for," Bulma asked her mate.

Vegeta didn't reply with words. He grabbed Bulma and threw her on the kitchen table. He grabbed the whipped cream (and you can use your imagination!).

Kiana and Lucy used this to their advantage. They ran back into Bulla's room.

"Hey what took you so long?" Pan asked.

"Well lets just say that we saw something that we didn't want to see," Lucy spoke.

"Well what was it?" Bulla asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Kiana spoke.

Before Bulla could respond, Bulla and the other girls heard moans and Bulla's mom scream out Bulla's dad name (and vice versa).

"Ohhh," Marron spoke.

Bulla's face went completly white.

"Not again...." Bulla spoke.

THE END!!!!!!!

A/N: Well what did you think. Please Review!!!


End file.
